Flawless Vision
by NightlyLexie
Summary: Yasmine is back in Mystic Falls after 3 years. She had no other option than move to the Boarding House. She doesn't know anything about supernatural beings in MF. She starts having visions, what is she? Will she find a love? Read to find out! DAMON/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was walking down the street and at the same time I was wondering how people here will accept my return.

It's been three years, since I was here for the last time. I remember being best friends with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. Mom and dad divorced so she took me and we moved.  
>I had no chance to say goodbye to my friends or anyone. But now I'm here. After three years Yasmine Sulliven is back in Mystic Falls.<p>

I realized that I was in front of Elena's house. I took a deep breath and was prepared to ring the doorbell, but before I had the chance, the door flew open.

„Yasmine?" Elena said totally in shock.  
>„Missed me?" I smirked.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

„Oh my god! Yasmine is that really you? What are you doing here?" Elena asked and gave me a big hug.

I smiled, it felt good to be back.

„Well I came back" I pointed to the bags behind me with an awkward smile.  
>„You're here alone? Where's your mom?" she asked.<br>„I couldn't stay in LA anymore with her. We were having fights all the time, so I thought it's the right time to come back. And I've missed you." I simply said.  
>„Are you here for good?" She asked with a hope in her eyes.<br>„It looks like it."  
>„Aww I've missed you Yas.. but is your mom ok with it?"<br>„I didn't asked her, I just told her that I'm leaving, it's a long story for another time."  
>„Ok, let's get your bags inside, I'm on my way to see Caroline and Bonnie. Wanna come with me?" she asked.<br>„You bet." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I was really happy that I was back and couldn't wait to see my other two best friends. Elena helped me with my bags to get them into the house.<br>Elena drove to Caroline's house. She told me what was new in Mystic Falls. I found out that Elena has a boyfriend named Stefan and he has older brother Damon. Caroline's with Tyler and Bonnie's with Jeremy. Her aunt Jenna is dating her history teacher Alaric Saltzman.

„Wow." I said shocked. „That's a lot of news."  
>„Yeah I know."<br>„I heard that some animal attacks have happened here. Do you know what animal it was?"  
>„umm.. Just some mountain lion." She said nervously.<br>„Mountain lion in a city? That's weird." It felt like Elena wasn't telling me the truth.  
>„Yeah it is.. Do you have any place to stay?" She tried to change the subject. It worked, but I'm gonna ask her about it anyway.<br>„I think I'm gonna stay in some hotel." I answered like it's no big deal.  
>„What? Are you crazy? There's no way you're going to stay in some hotel! We're gonna find something for you."<br>„No it's ok." I didn't want her to bother with it.  
>„No is not an answer for me."<br>„Elena.." I pleaded.  
>„I already have an idea, don't worry." She winked at me and pulled over.<p>

We got out from her car. She reng the doorbell and Caroline opened the door.

„Where were you? We were supposed to meet with Tyler, Stefan and Jeremy at the Grill and we are late!" She said in all her Caroline's way.

„I come bearing gifts." Elena greeted her.  
>Caroline looked a little confused, but then I came out from the corner of her house. I smiled and we jumped into a big hug. Me and Caroline were the closest friends before I left the town.<br>We broke the hug and she looked me up and down.

„Yasmin! I don't recognize you! Last I saw you, you had braces." She said.  
>„I've changed and I heard that lots of things changed here too." I winked.<br>„You and Tyler?" I smirked and she blushed.  
>„Yeah, we have many things to talk about!"<p>

I finally hugged Bonnie too.

„We're heading to the Grill, you have to come with us!" Caroline said excited.  
>„Am I gonna meet the st. Stefan I've heard so much about?" The girls looked at me confused. „Elena wouldn't stop talking about him in the car. Right?" I laught.<br>„Oh shut up." She exclaimed.  
>„What? Are you gonna try and deny it?" I grinned<br>„You know what? Let's go to the Grill, we are really late." She said.  
>„I didn't say anything! It's cute by the way." I called after her with a sly smile.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked to the Grill. Nothing changed. I saw Tyler and Jeremy at the table talking with another guy. He was with his back turned to us. Jeremy and Tyler stood up and waved to us. We greeted each other and I felt home more than ever.<br>Stefan reached out his hand. I reached out mine as well.

„Stefan, I presume. I'm Yasmine." I smiled.  
>„Pleasure to meet you." He smiled back at me.<br>„You too." I replied. He was hot, there's no need to say, but I've got really odd vibe from him. I shook it off.

We sat down and talked about everything. About how Elena and Stefan met, about his brother which is annoying Stefan and Elena all the time. About me living in LA and moving back to Mystic Falls and than Elena came out with her idea.

„Stefan can I have a question?" Elena asked nervously.  
>„Sure."<br>„Would it be possible that Yasmine could stay at your place?"  
>„WHAT?" I exclaimed. Elena just showed me her hand to shut me up.<br>„There are plenty of rooms and she wants to stay at some hotel." She said.  
>„Yasmine are you crazy? Hotel? Really?" Caroline asked in disbelieve. I just looked at her, saying nothing.<br>„Stefan don't listen to her. I can handle myself. I'll find something."  
>Stefan just looked at me. „No it's not a problem. We have plenty of rooms you can stay in. Damon won't mind.." he said. „Besides every friend of Elena's is my friend too." He smiled.<br>„It's nice of you, but I don't want to bother you guys." I looked at them.  
>„You're not." They smiled.<br>„Ok let's get your stuffs." He said getting up.  
>I said goodbye to everyone and me, Elena and Stefan headed to Elena's to get my bags.<br>Once we were there Elena drove to the Boarding House. She kissed Stefan and headed home.  
>Stefan helped me with my bags and put it on the floor in his living room.<p>

I finally got the chance to look around. It was huge.  
>I was taken out of my thoughts by Stefan walking up to me.<p>

„Let's go upstairs to find you a room." He smiled. I just followed, I was too amazed to say something.

He opened the door, the room was big with a beautiful bed. There was a window with a view to the wood. The walls were painted in a cream color. There were also some wardrobes and some drawers.

„Behind these door there's a bathroom."  
>„If you'll need something just ask. My room is in the end of the hall and Damon's is on the opossite of yours. " He pointed out. „But he's not home yet."<br>„Make yourself at home" He smiled and left me in my new room.  
>„Thank you once more Stefan."<p>

It was 9 pm. I unpacked my clothes, old photos with my friends and my sketches. Drawing is the only thing that can calm me down when I'm angry or upset.

Once I was finished, I decided to take a quick shower. It was a long day and I was tired. I undressed myself and got into the shower. The hot water was comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<br>**  
>I went upstairs to my room. I was annoyed by Blondie (again). She wouldn't stop talking.<br>I was about to go in to my room when I heard a water running in the room opossite to mine.

_„Weird"_I thought to myself. I opened the door to the room and saw steam coming from bathroom.

**Yasmine's POV**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>I came out from the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. In the process I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the most piercing blue eyes. I blushed.<p>

„Well, well, well. What do we have here huh?" He looked me up and down and smirked.

I blushed even more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yasmine's POV  
><strong>  
>I was just looking into his icy blue eyes. I couldn't find any words, I was too embarrassed.<p>

„What is a girl like _you_doing here in my house ?" He said while he stared at my almost naked body. „But I'm not saying I'm not appreciated it." He added with a mischievous smile.

I was still quiet.

„What? Cat got your tongue?"

„N-no, I'm j-just.. I'm Yasmine. Stefan and Elena let me to stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind." I made my nervous face.

Instead of me, _now_it was him who was silent and I didn't like it. He just stared at me and I stared at him. If I wouldn't be in this kind of situation, I would find it funny.

„umm.." I tried to say something. „Would you mind?" I pointed to the door. He was still silent, but now, he seemed like he was enjoying this whole situation. I found him, that he was staring at my breasts_. „Ok, that's enough."_I thought to myself.

„Heey! My eyes are right here, not there! That's the first thing." I pointed out. „And the second thing? Get out! I need to put on some clothes."

„Hmmm.. feisty." He said with a smirk.

„I think you have better parts than your eyes. That's the first thing." He said and I blushed. „And the second thing? It's my house and it's a little bit rude of you don't you think?" He was starting to piss me off.

„You're an ass" I said and walked around out of the bathroom.

„I like you, you've got spunk" He said while following me out of the bathroom.

„Well I don't like _you_." I said annoyed.  
>„Ouch" He pretended to be hurt.<p>

I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed some T-shirt and pants. I put it on still with the towel around me. When I was done I turned and saw him. He was still there leaning against the doorframe.

„Ok, I know it's your house, but could you go now? Please? I'm really tired." I said tiredly and he came closer to me.

„Ok, but I'm not done with you." He smirked, looked me up and down (again). He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

„What does it supposed to mean?" I asked.

„You'll find out soon." He winked at me. I was speechless. When I was about to go and close the door behind him, he turned and said. „You know, I would like you in the black ones better." He pointed to my pants.

„GO!" He just laughed and went to his room.

I closed the door behind him and went to my new bed. I was tired that I fell asleep in a minute.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up earlier than usually. It was unusually for me to wake up in this hour. I went to the bathroom and remembered last night. I laughed a little. <em>„He won't have it easy with me, I can promise."<em>I thought.

I looked up at my reflection, I was a mess. I cleaned my teeth and brushed my dark brown hair. I have long hair, lenght is about 7 cenntimetre under my shoulders. I also have a fringe. I have big brown eyes and I'm always swarthy.

I putted my hair into a messy bun, putted on some shorts and shirt, I took my sneakers and headphones and sneaked out of my room. I love morning running, it feels good.  
>I ran throught the wood near the Boarding house. I felt so free, but suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. It was strange. I turned around and there was no one to be seen.<br>I shook it off and ran back.

* * *

><p>I went to the kitchen for some water. I smelled something sweet.<br>I entered the kitchen and was surprised what I saw.

„You're cooking?" I asked in disbelieve.

„Breakfast for our new housemate." Stefan smiled and put the plate with hot waffles, strawberries and chocolate infront of me.

„Wow, thank you." I smiled back and started to eat. I'm always hungry after running. I finished my breakfast and took a sip of my water.

„You were running?" Stefan asked.

„Yeah, it's kind of relax for me." I answered. „I know this feeling very well." He added.

„You can go with me sometime if you want."

„I don't think you could keep up with me." He smirked.

„oohw, you wanna bet?" I laughed. He just smiled.

„Well I'm gonna go and take a quick shower before I go to school,I'm all sweaty."  
>I was about to stand up and go upstairs when someone appeared behind me. No other than Damon.<p>

„Good morning missy." He said in a sing-song voice.

„Good morning to you _too _Damon." I said ironically. „I'm sorry to leave you here, but I need to take a shower, I know you'll miss me." I winked at him.

„You know, we can always repeat last night. Or better! I can join you, I know you would love it." I smirked.

„In your dreams Damon."

„Wait, what happened last night?" Stefan asked worriedly. „Nothing." I said quickly. „Yet." Damon added. „You wish" I said and just went past him.

Stefan watched this scene infront of him. When I was out of the reach he spoke to Damon.  
>„Damon leave her alone. She's nice and she's human." Stefan said sternly.<p>

„Chill brother. I'm just having fun." He answered innocently.

„I mean it Damon."

„Me too." He smiled and went away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been 2 weeks since I got here. I'm back on hight school, going out with my old friends, teasing with Damon. I also became a really good friend with Stefan. My life was going back to normal and I felt finally like I have home and family._ Till_ these dreams came to haunt me almost every night. Every night I'm waking up, all sweaty and sometimes with a scream. The weird thing is, I can't remember what I'm dreaming about. All I know is that I'm scared to death.  
>It's 6 p.m. and I'm running back to the Boarding house. I opened the door. I was about to go upstairs to take a shower, but then Elena stopped me. She and Stefan were on the couch.<p>

„Hey, wanna watch some film with us?" Elena asked me.

„Yeah why not. I'm just gonna take a quick shower. I'll be right back." I answered.

I was back in 15 minutes with a bowl of pop corn and a blanket. I curled into a ball on one of those armchairs. Elena and Stefan were cuddled up on the couch like before.  
>I didn't even bother to ask what film we were watching. I was just glad I didn't have to go to sleep and have nightmares all over again.<p>

We were in the middle of the film when Damon showed up.

„Why haven't you told me we were having a film night?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

„May be we didn't wanted you to watch it with us." I answered teasing him but I was too tired to wink at him.

„That really hurt Yasmine." He pouted.  
>„But you look really tired, you should go to sleep." He said sitting on the arm of the armchair I was lying in.<p>

If I didn't know him I would say he was worried.

„No, I'm fine." I lied.

„Oh yeah, I can tell." He said and sat opposite to me.

Stefan and Elena were the only ones which were watching the film. I was half asleep and Damon was watching me. Elena looked over at Damon and then at me.

„Yas? I think you should really go and sleep a little." Elena said with a worried tone.

„Yeah, I think it's a good idea." I said getting up, but suddenly my head was spinning so bad. I blinked a few times.

_„I won, what's my prize?" Elena said, at least I thought it was Elena.  
><em>I was sitting on the armchair and someone was holding my hands.

„Hey Yasmin? Do you hear me?" Elena asked concerned. I closed my eyes again.

_„What would you like it to be?" Damon asked her._ _There was also Stefan, but all of them were wearing some weird clothes. It was like from the 19th century._

Then I had another scene infront of my eyes. There was Elena and Damon in bed.

_„What are you doing?" She giggled. „Stop it." She said with a laugh.  
>„Make me." Damon answered confidently. In a flash, she was on top of him baring her teeth, but it was different. Like an animal.<em>

„Yasmine!" A voice calling my name got me out of it. Everyone was watching me.

„What happened? Are you ok?" Elena asked me.

„I-I don't know. I think I saw something." Everybody looked at me weirdly.

„What? What did you see?" Stefan asked.

„U-umm.. It was strange. I saw you guys. You were wearing some odd clothes and y-you and Damon," I pointed to Elena. „you were in a bed, but you had teeth like an animal." I finished tiredly.

They were looking at each other with a shocked expression.

„It has to be because I'm tired all the time." I said getting up.

„Are you sure you're ok?" Elena asked me.

„Yeah I'm fine. Good night." With that, I went up to my room.

„Stefan do you think she saw you two and Katherine back in 1864?" Elena asked Stefan when I was upstairs.

„It's impossible, I mean she's human right?" Stefan said rubbing his head.

„Yeah, I'm sure of it. I know her since we were wearing diapers." Elena answered.

„What if she's not?" Damon asked.

„We'll find out, I promise." Stefan said and hugged Elena.

„I know, but I don't want her to be involved with all of this." Elena mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

Elena and Stefan went to Stefan's room. I was about to go to mine. I don't know what came over to me, but I quietly opened Yasmine's door.

She was fast asleep. I sat on her bed next to her.

„What are you?" I whispered and stroked her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I wanna thank to <strong>**VeraDeDiamant** **for her ****amazing reviews. I'm so happy you like this story so much! But It would be amazing if other people review this story.  
>I wanna read you thoughts, criticism, what you like about this story, what you don't like. It would help me a lot. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I won't do next update till there will be at least 6 reviews.  
>3 more reviews won't kill anyone right?<br>Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning. No, sorry. It was about noon when I woke up. Correction, when <em>someone<em>woke me up.

„Rise and shine sleepyhead." Caroline jumped on my bed. I didn't respond to her, so she went to windows and drew back the curtains.

„Noooo, to much light." I groaned and hid under the covers.

„Get up and go get ready, you me and Elena are having girls day." She said enthusiastic.

„What if I don't want to?" I asked like I had a choice.

„You know that no is not an answer for me, so get up before I kick you out of there!" She warned me stil with a smile.

I obeyed. One thing I learned about Caroline? Never and I mean never disobey Caroline.

„Yay!" She starting to clapping and smiling. „We are gonna so enjoy today. You need to get your thoughts away."

„Emm." I hmmed from bathroom with a toothbrush in my mouth.

„I'll wait downstairs ok?" She called. „Ok." I called back.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I went downstairs where Elena was waiting for us.

„She'll be here any minute." I told her.

„Are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked. „Yeah! She needs to have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Yasmine's POV<strong>

I walked down the stairs and looked around. Elena and Caroline were waiting for me. I wasn't in a mood to have a girls night or anything.  
>„Do I really have to do this?" I asked.<p>

„Yes!" Caroline answered confidently. „We are gonna have a great time and forget about everything. Motto of today is? No rules!" She smirked.

„Ok, now I'm scared a little." I looked at her.

„Of what?" Stefan asked coming from the kitchen.

„Caroline's forcing me to go with them doing god knows what." I told him. „Any chance you could help me out of it?" I did my puppy eyes. „Nice try, but no. I have to take care of something." He smiled.

„I'm so going to repay it for you!" I promised him and winked.

„Oww she winked! Look at her. She's starting to have a good mood." She said with a smile. „Let's go then." She was too excited for me.

„Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena and gave her a kiss. 

* * *

><p>First of all, we went for lunch. It was more like breakfast for me. I was starting to get the right mood, thanks to Caroline. When you are near her, there's no chance you could be grumpy all day. After the lunch we went shopping. Elena and I were more like escort for Caroline, but we picked some clothes too. We drove to Caroline's to prepare to go to Mystic Grill.<p>

We entered the Grill. I was wearing just grey jeans and black strapless top. Caroline wore pink top with denim shorts and Elena had a skirt with a white t-shirt.  
>We sat on our table where we were sitting since we were 14.<p>

„I'm gonna go order our drinks ok?" Caroline went to the bar.

„Does she really think that he will give her those drinks?" I asked Elena. „I'm hundred percent sure." She smirked. „Wanna bet?" I asked. „Why not. 5 dollars?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

„Ok." I agreed.

But then Caroline turned around with our drinks in our hands. My mouth dropped.

„What? How did you do that?" I asked in disbelieve but impressed.

„Magic." She winked.

„Here.." I pouted and gave Elena 5 dollars.

* * *

><p>We were having really good time, we were laughing. I think I was a little drunk but I didn't care. We all were.<p>

„I have great idea!" Caroline almost shouted. Elena looked at me a little bit nervous.

„Yeah? What would it be?" We asked.

„Let's play truth or dare!" She said and gave us a sly smile.

„What? Are you kidding me? No, there's no way I'll play this game. It's too childish." I said.

„Coward." Caroline said with a smile.

„Ok, let's play." I agreed eventually.

„I'm going first!" Elena sounded almost like Caroline which freaked me out.

„Yasmine.." She looked at me with a mischievous smile. „Truth or dare?"

„Truth." I said. „When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

„What?" I blurted out. „Just answer the question, or do you want a dare?" She smirked.

„Ok, never." Caroline almost choked with her drink.

„You're kidding right?" She asked me in disbelieve. „No. Who's next?" I tried to change the subject.

„We are not done with it, you know that right?" Caroline asked me.

„Just leave it."

We continue with the game and in the meantime we were talking, drinking, laughing, when I asked Caroline.

„Truth or dare?"

„Dare." She answered confidently and took a sip from her drink.

„The next person who will come to the Grill, you'll kiss him or her." I smirked. She was speechless.

The door flew open and there was Tyler. My mouth dropped. Caroline went up to him and kissed him passionately. She came back with Tyler joining us.

„Nice try." She laughed. „It's my turn now."

„Truth or dare?"

„Dare." I said.

„Ok. Well, you are going to dance on the bar." She smirked.

„You can't be serious."

„Tyler, do I look like I'm kidding?" She asked him smiling. „No you're not." He tried to hide his laugher and kissed her.

I finished my shot and stood up. I looked at Caroline „You are so going to get it!" I said.

„Wait, wait, wait! Elena call Stefan and Damon! They have to see this." Caroline whispered still laughing. Elena called Stefan. She didn't tell him what was it all about, but he knew she was drunk.

Wet by Nicole Scherzinger started to play and I started to sway my hips to the rhythm and climbed on the bar.

Some of the guys started whistling. I loosen up and started to dance a little bit more. I swayed with my hips some more and bowed down for some bottle with alcohol. I took a gulp of it.  
>I was about to go down when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. I came face to face with Damon.<p>

„What are you doing?" I breathed.

„Dancing with one hot girl." He smirked and twirled me around.  
>His hands were traveling down my body. We forgot about everyone who was in the room, we just danced. The song ended and we went down, Caroline came over to me and hugged me.<p>

„You were amazing, how the hell is it possible you haven't have any boyfriend?" She asked me.

„I told you Caroline, just leave it." I told her not wanting to talk about it now. Damon was behind me not saying anything which surprised me.

„Who wants to party?" Elena alsmost shouted picking up the bottle. She was really drunk, we all were and Stefan saw it.

„No, we are going to go to sleep ok?" He hugged Elena from behind and lead her towards the door.

„Noo, I wanna party!" She shouted and laughed. We laughed at her too.

Tyler took care of Caroline. I was about to sit and take another shot when someone stopped me.

„A a aaaa.." Damon said. „You are going too."

„Are you gonna force me to?" I giggled.

„If I'll have to." He smiled down at me.

„Ok, may be I'm a little bit tired." I admitted.

I tried to stand up but I stumbled. Damon came from behind and caught me. „Easy there." He laughed.

We walked out of the Mystic Grill and went to Damon's car. Stefan was already in the back seat with snoring Elena. Damon helped me to the passenger seat. I was half-asleep when I felt the car stopped.  
>Stefan carried out Elena, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt arms wrapping around me.<p>

„No, I can go by myself." I protested.

„Yeah, you can barely open your eyes and I don't even talk about you walking." He said while carrying me to my room.

„That's not true!" I pouted.

He laid me on my bed and started to remove my shoes. He unbutton my jeans.

„Are you trying to get me naked Mrs. Salvatore?" I giggled.

„Hunnie, if I wanted you naked you already would be." He smirked and slipped the jeans off.

„Yeah suure." I said in a sing-song voice.

„You are gonna have a big hangover tomorrow." He smirked. „Goodnight." He was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

„Dammy! No kiss for goodnight?" I asked like a little child.

„Dammy? You are really drunk, aren't you?" He came back and sat on my bed.  
>He bend down to me and kissed me, with that I fell asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I blinked a few times and groaned. My head was pounding and I felt like throwing up. I got up but when I did, my stomach didn't bear it. I ran to my bathroom and spent there almost one hour.  
>I changed my clothes, put my hair into a messy bun and went out of my room. I bumped into Stefan in the hall.<p>

„Oh my god! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said and helped him pick up some pills, probably for Elena.

„It's ok." He waved it off.

„How are you feeling after yesterday?" Stefan asked me with a small smile. „You were pretty drunk last night." He laughed a little.

I put my head into my hands embarrassed. „Was I really that bad? I don't remember anything!"

„No you weren't, you were just having fun." Stefan gave me a smile and was about to go to his room when he turned to me again.

„By the way, if you wanna see yourself and Damon dancing on the bar call Caroline, she recorded it." He winked at me. My mouth flew open. I went down the stairs to the kitchen with a shock in my face, I still didn't feel so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I was about to open my door when I heard voices in the hall.

„It's ok." I heard my little brother say.

„How are you feeling after yesterday? You were pretty drunk last night." Stefan said and I remembered last night's events.

„Was I really that bad? I don't remember anything!" Yasmine exclaimed. I smirked at that, she doesn't remember anything. _„I could use it in some way."_I thought to myself.

„No you weren't, you were just having fun."

„By the way, if you wanna see yourself and Damon dancing on the bar call Caroline, she recorded it." Stefan called after her and I hold back my laugher. Her face had to be priceless. Then I heard her walking down the stairs, so I took this as an opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasmine's POV<strong>

I poured a glass of water and took some pills so my head would stop pounding. Suddenly I felt hands crawling from behind me and _he _hugged me.

„W-wh-what are you doing?" I tried to pull away from him.

„Hugging my girl? How are you feeling?" He answered like nothing and kissed me on my cheek. I swear I could feel him smirking.

„N-n-n-no-no-NO!" I spun around, which wasn't that good idea. First of all? I felt like throwing up and secondly we were too close to each other. Damon was pressed against my own body.

„Damon I don't feel so well so I'm not in mood for some of your pranks, jokes or whatever." I said and pushed him away. Damon just gave me one of his mischievous smiles. I took my water and wanted to leave the kitchen.

„Well, If I remember it right it was _you _who begged me to kiss you." He called after me and winked.

I stopped dead on my track and turned around to face him.

„Why do you think I would believe you?" I tried to stay calm but inside of me, I was screaming.  
>He was coming closer to me still smirking.<p>

„How about I prove it to you?" Before I could say anything his lips crushed on mine.

**I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but I promise next chapter will be longer. We'll learn something about Yasmine and her visions. I will try and update by tomorrow.  
><strong>**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I don't know what came over to me but I started to kiss him back. He pushed me against the wall. He moved his hands down and up my hips, my hands on the other hand were in his hair so I could pull him to me more harder. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and tried to push him back.

„It hasn't just happened." I said more like a whisper.

„Sorry to disappoint you but it has happened." He smirked and went to pour himself a glass of bourbon on the counter. I was still propped against the wall.

I narrowed my eyes. I went up to him with a pointing finger. „Damon if someone finds out about this I swear to God I'll.." I wasn't allowed to finish the sentense because he interrupted me. He was coming closer to me again.

„You'll what?" He said with a dark expression on his face. I was speechless for the first time, I didn't know what to say. I turned to leave but then I stopped.

„We won't do a big deal of this right?" I made a nervous smile.

„Nope."

„Ok." I made a little laugh. „But you know, if you wanna repeat it or more, just ask." He said mocking.

„DAMON!" I shouted. Damon just laughed at me. „Owhh, relax. It's no big deal, remember?" Damon smirked.

„Yeah, right." With that I went up to my room. Even that it was afternoon I felt tired, after yesterday and the pills I took. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

After Yasmine left to her room I heard her breathing to come steady, she was such a sleeper.  
>I thought about what just happened.<em><br>_I went up to my car. I need to go to Bonnie's to find out about Yasmine's visions.

I opened the front door and found Bonnie in the living-room sitting on the ground with books all around her.

„Witchy." I greeted her.

„Hello to you too Damon." She said sarcasticly. „You found anything so far?" I asked her sitting on her sofa.

„No, there's nothing in these books about anything. She's not a witch, that's for sure. I could feel it. Maybe she's kind of psychic or something. Did you try to compel her?"  
>„No, but it's a good idea." I smiled at this idea.<p>

„Damon!" Bonnie said sternly. „Chill." I said plainly.

„Ok if you find anything in these books, call me." I got up and left.

When I got home it was dark already. I opened the front door, went to the living room and there was no other than Katherine.

„Missed me?" She asked playfully.

„What do you want Katherine?" I asked her pouring myself drink. I heard Yas in her room so I was calm.

„I was just thinking I would stop by and say hi to my old love." She approached me.

„Yeah, now really. Why are you here?" I asked her annoyed.

„In 1864 you were more polite." She pouted. „That Damon died long time ago." I smirked.

„Good, he was a bore."

„Spill what you want or leave." I said not really caring.

„Did you find out what your new friend is?" She asked me with a sly smile.

„What do you know about her?" I asked her suspiciously, if she's interest in Yasmine it's not good for anyone.

„It depends." She smirked at me and leaned closer to me. „What will I get if I'd tell you." She whispered.

„Ehm." I turned and saw Yasmine on the stairs.

„Sorry, I didn't know you were here Elena." Yasmine and Katherine in one room it wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasmine's POV<strong>

„_Mr. Salvatore, spying on a ladies is a sign of a very poor manners." Katherine said._

_„My apology Mrs. Katherine." Damon said politely._

_„But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be noded. I wonder if you can undo them."_

_„Of course." Damon got up and stepped in front of the mirror. Damon came from behind her._

I stirred on my bed still asleep.

_„Is it so wrong from me to want you both?"_

* * *

><p><em><em>I shot up on my bed breathing hard. _One of those dreams or whatever it is again_? My throat was sore so I went down the stairs to the kitchen. But what I saw in the living-room caught my attention.

„Ehm." I cleared my throat awkwardly. „Sorry, I didn't know you were here Elena." I said. I wanted to leave as fast as possible.

„No, it's ok. I was just leaving." She came up to me and hugged me. She looked over to Damon and winked.

„I'll see you tomorrow." I don't know if it was on me or on Damon.

„Bye." I smiled. Damon looked at me but I avoided eye contact. I went to the kitchen. I poured myself glass of water when Damon came leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

„You know, it's not how it looks like." He said plainly.

„And how is it looks like?" I asked nonchalantly and went passed him. I went back to my bed. I was still too tired to bother if Elena cheats on Stefan with Damon.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early. Finally I was feeling well and I didn't have any more nightmares or visions. I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom. I cleaned my teeth, put my hair into a ponytail, took my hoodie, shorts and trainers. I felt like running.<p>

I ran through the wood when my head started to spin. I stopped and leaned against a tree.

_„I don't want her to be involved in any of this." Elena said._

I started to have flashes in front of my eyes again.

_„What are you?" Damon whispered while stroking my cheek._

_„She's not a witch, that's for sure. I could feel it. Maybe she's kind of psychic or something." Bonnie said._

I felt someone shaking with me.

„Hey, Yas. Do you hear me? Are you ok?" Tyler asked concerned.

„Emm, yeah I-I think I am." I answered shakily. „My head was j-just spinning a little."  
>„What are you doing here? You are running too?" I asked him.<p>

„I have to practise for a football team." He smiled.

„I totally forgot you were playing football."

„I think I should go back." I gave him a polite smile. „Thank you for helping me."

„Welcome. Are you sure you can run?" Tyler asked me a little worried.

„What happened to the old Tyler Lockwood I knew back then? He was a jerk, sorry." I poked him.

„Caroline happened." He blushed a little. „You really love her huh?" I asked him smiling.

„Yeah, yeah I do." I admitted smiling.

„You are lucky to have each other."

„Well, I should better be going. Thank you once more." I said and ran off.

On the way back I was thinking about what just happened. I don't know if I can believe what I saw or my mind is just playing with me and I'm going crazy. _„No, of course you are not." _ My voice inside me said. _„I'm going crazy, then I wouldn't be talking with myself."_

* * *

><p>It's about 6 pm and I'm going with Elena to the Grill. We got in to my car. We were on empty, dark road when I spoke.<p>

„Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly.

„Sure, go on."

„Are you cheating Stefan with Damon?"

„What? Are you crazy? No of course not!" She seemed to be really caught back with my statement.

„Just asking." Silence came over to us again.

„What are you not telling me?" I asked after a few minutes.

„W-what?" Elena started to be nervous.

„There's obviously something you are not telling me, so stop with these lies!" I almost shouted. I don't know what came over to me but I was annoyed with all of this. When I come to a room they stop talking immediately.

„What are you talking about?" Elena asked disbelieve.

I started to see flashes again.

_„What are you?" Elena demanded. „I'm a vampire." Stefan said._

_„I'm a witch." Bonnie said with a smile to Elena._

„Yas, what's happening? Talk to me!" Elena yelled.

_I saw Damon talking with Stefan. „Kathrine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity!" Stefan said.  
>There was another guy behind them.<em>

_„If that's my humanity, what's this?" Damon asked plainly. He sped to the guy and bit him._

_„Anyone, Anytime, anyplace." He said with his mouth covered in blood._

„Elena I-I can't.. drive the car. I-I.."

_„Klaus." Elena said in a whisper. Then I saw a fire and him turning into something._

_„So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What just that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" Elena asked._

_„He's both."_

„Yasmine!" Elena shouted next to me.

I couldn't handle the car anymore. In a matter of seconds the car was flipped, the glass was everywhere. Eventually the darkness came over me. _  
><em>

**I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW and tell me your thoughts :).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The car was flipped, broken glass was everywhere. I had my eyes close but I felt Elena move a little. My eyes flew open.

„E-elena?" I asked with a shaky voice. Elena just whimpered.

„Are you ok? Can you move?" I asked.

„I-I think I am." She answered.

„Ok, can you get out of the car?" I asked with a hope in my voice. She unbuckled her seat belt and landed with a small thud on the roof. Elena climed out from the broken window.

„I'm out." She called.

„What about you? Can you move?" She looked at me.

„I don't think so. I think my seat belt is stuck." I tried to sound ok. The truth is I felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

„Elena? Are you still there?"

„Yas wait, I think there's a car approaching us." She slowly stood up and went on the road. It was Tyler's car. Elena started to waving at him with her hands.

„God! Elena what happened, are you ok?" He asked while getting out of his car.

„ Ye-yeah, I'm ok. Yas and I had an accident. She's still stuck in the car." I heard Elena start to panic.

„Elena sit here and calm down. Ok?" He told her.

„Yas, do you hear me?" Tyler kneeled by the car.

„Still here Lockwood, you are not gonna rid of me so easily" I laughed a little, but it came out more like a whimper. I tried to use some sarcasm to lighten the situation.

„Good, now put your hands on the roof." I did as he said. In a minute he pulled me out of there. Elena rushed to us.

„Yas, are you hurt? Are you ok?" I could see the tears in her eyes. My head started to spin. Tyler noticed it so he held his hand for me to steady me.

„I-I.." I started to fall into unconscious. Tyler caught me in time before I could hit the ground. He looked at his hands covered in blood.

„We need to get you two to the hospital." He stated while putting me into his car.

„No! Drive to the Boarding House. Stefan can heal her." Elena protested.

* * *

><p>The door burst open. Tyler carried me and Elena walked behind him.<p>

„Stefan!" She yelled. Tyler laid me on sofa. Stefan appeared in a second with Damon behind him.

„What happened?" Stefan asked Elena concerned. „We had an accident. T-the car was flipped a-and.."

„Hey, look at me. It's ok. It's gonna be ok." He cupped her face.

Damon looked from Elena to me. He came over to me and scooped me in his arms.

„Damon?" I asked as my eyes fluttered. „It hurts." I cried out in pain.

„Shhh." He shushed me. „I know."

Before I knew it I was laying on my bed. Damon sat beside me.

„Yas, do not fall asleep. Understand?" He said sternly yet softly. I just nodded.

„Where does it hurt?"

„M-my stomach." I pointed out. He rolled my shirt away and I winced.

„Is it bad?" I asked curisouly. He looked at me and back at my stomach.

„Well.." He started and I cried out in pain. „It looks much better now." He stated with a big piece of broken glass in his hand.

„I hate you!" I yelped. I started to black out again.

„You know you love me." He said and bit his wrist. He put it to my mouth.

„You need to drink." Damon lifted my head a little so the red liquid could leak down easier. He watched as my wound healed. With this I was fast asleep.  
>Damon pulled my shirt over my head, removed my jeans and left me just in my underwear. He went to my drawers and pulled big black t-shirt. He carefully got me dressed, tucked me under my covers and left my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I closed the door behind me. She scared the hell out of me. I went down the stairs and poured a glass of bourbon.

„How's Yasmine doing?" I turned my head a little to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

„Sleeping. I gave her my blood." I answered plainly.

„And Elena?" I asked and turned to face him.

„She's just a little shaken but she's ok."

„Did she tell you what happened?" I asked curiously.

„She said that Yasmine was acting weird on their drive to the Grill. She was asking questions and.. „ Stefan didn't finished it.

„And what?"

„Elena thinks she had another vision."

„This is not normal, it already caused an accident to her. We don't know, maybe she found out what we are. We need to do something!" Stefan exclaimed.

„I think I know who to call." I smirked.

* * *

><p>„The three of us together again like the old times." A voice came through the hall.<p>

„You called Katherine?" Stefan asked in disbelieve. I just waved him off.

„Time to spill the beans Katherine. I know that you know what Yasmine is, so?"

„What I'll get if I tell you?" She asked.

„Well, what about we won't hand you to Klaus? I'm sure he would be super happy to see you." I winked at her.

„You think I'm scared of you two?" She laughed.

„Try us!" I spat.

„Fine!" She huffed and went to pour herself a drink.

„I know her family, I know Yasmine since she was born." She started.

„Wait, why are you telling this to us?" Stefan asked.

„Do you wanna know what Yasmine is or not?" Katherine asked mischievously. Stefan stayed silent.

„Yeah, I thought so." She smirked.

„Well, I was a friend of her family, they knew about what I am. They confided me with their secret. They wanted me to protect their daughter. I stayed with them awhile. I visited them as often as I could. When Yasmine started to grow up, her family moved here, to Mystic Falls where I noticed Elena. I saw the resemblance. I couldn't visit them like before. Yasmine would notice our appearance."

„This still doesn't tell us anything about what she is." Damon said annoyed.

„Hold on." Katherine replied.

„Her parents divorced because her father was just a coward. He was too scared to be there for them. I didn't like him anyway." She pointed out.

„ So her mom Lauren moved to LA with her. She called me recently that Yasmine started having some dreams. Lauren was scared her powers were starting to show up. Yasmine and Lauren were fighting so Yasmine moved back here. She wanted me to keep an eye on her, that's why I'm back.  
>However, it's a bit difficult with Klaus on the loose, which leads me to this." Katherine seemed to come more serious.<p>

„Klaus can't know about Yasmine! Understand?"

„What are we? Fools?" We both asked. Katherine just smiled.

„The story was nice and touching, we're all glad you've found some "friends" but could you tell us what she is?" I was starting to get annoyed.

„She's a fairy."

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

„Fairy? Really? I thought you would come out with something actually believable." Damon scoffed.

„Trust me, I didn't believe it either, but it's true." Katherine said.

„Fairies are rare. They are something like a witch but different. Fairies can see the past, the present even the future. They have some powers which can show with them getting older. The main difference between witches and fairies is their blood."

„Their blood?" Stefan asked.

„Yes. Haven't you noticed the smell of her?" Katherine smirked. „Their blood is the strongest element for spells. That's why Klaus can't know about her. We don't know what he would do with her. The sacrifice is getting closer."

„How do we know you're not lying?" Damon obviously didn't believe her.

„Ask her, I'm sure she already saw what you are."

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. It took a few minutes before it came back to me, the events of last night, the car crash, the visions. I sat up on my bed, hard breathing.<p>

„Oh my god!" I whispered shakily, trying to get my heart beat steady.

I got up from my bed and started to pace across the room. I looked down on my stomach. The wound was nowhere to be seen. The door opened and I shrank back.

„Don't go anywhere near me!" I tried to stay calm but I failed.

„Yas! Listen to me. Calm down ok?" Damon started to approach me.

„W-what happened to me? What are you?" I started to shake. „What am I?"

When Damon was coming closer I backed untill I hit the wall. I looked down, scared to look at him.

„Look at me." He lifted my head so I would look at him. „I'm not going to hurt you, no one is. But you need to calm down yourself or you're going to have a heart attack." He was right, I felt like my heart would jump out from my chest any minute. I took a deep breath.

„Good, just breath." Damon said stroking my cheek. „Now tell me, what did you see?"

„I-I don't.."

„Just focus." Damon said.

There was a silence for awhile then I looked up at him with a terrified expression on my face.

„You're a vampire." I breathed.

I got out from his grip and ran to the door. In a second the door were slammed and I felt him behind me.

„I know it's hard for you, but you have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

I slowly turned around to face him.

„What else did you see?" He asked me softly.

„Stefan's a vampire too. B-Bonnie's a witch." I stuttered. I shut my eyes trying to remember more.

„Katherine, I-I don't know.. Elena sh-she." I tried to finished it. „She looks like Katherine." I finished.  
>I put my head into my hands and started to sob.<p>

„Shhh." Damon shushed me.

„It can't be true. I mean, vampires, witches aren't real." I exclaimed.

„There's a lot more you don't know." He told me. „You should go to bed and try to sleep some more."

„You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelieve. „You want me to go to sleep in house with 2 vampires? I don't even know what is going on, if I should trust you." I started to pace again.

„What if you sneak into my room and suck me dry?"

„Yasmine, how many times do I have to tell you no one is going to hurt you in this house?"  
>I was silent.<p>

„I'm not going to sleep till I know the truth, I'm fed up with lies."

„Are you sure you wanna know the truth? There's no way of coming back after then." He tried to hide his smirk.

„I need to know the truth." To my surprise I sounded confident, but inside I was freaking out.

We went downstairs where was Stefan and Elena, at least I thought it was Elena.

* * *

><p>„Well, well, well. Who decided to show up?" Katherine looked me up and down with a smirk.<p>

„Katherine back off." Damon said plainly. I just looked at him.

„Katherine?" I asked shocked.

„Mhmm." He poured himself a drink. „Want some?" Damon asked me pointing to his drink.

„No, thanks."

„Yas, I know it's a raugh day for you. You need to know we are not going to hurt you. We are going to protect you." Stefan said.

„Protect me? From what?"

They looked at each other, then Stefan started to talk.

„I think it's the best time for you to learn the truth. About us, about you."

„Ok." I sat down on the couch. „Let's start."

They told me about them turning into vampires in 1864. About Katherine playing with them, of course she had an excuse. Suddenly they mentioned one name. Klaus.

* * *

><p>„Wait? Did you say Klaus?"<p>

„Yes, why?" Stefan asked. I started to wonder.

„I think I had a vision about someone named Klaus." I told them still in my thoughts.

„What did you see?" Katherine asked.

„I don't.. I- I don't know. Elena was talking with some man. He told her that Klaus is a hybrid." I closed my eyes to remember more.

„I saw him in some transformation."

„What transformation?" They asked me. „Into a wolf." I finished.

„That's impossible. The sacrifice hasn't happened yet." Damon stated.

„What sacrifice?" I asked.

„He needs to do a ritual so he can turn into a werewolf, so he will be a hybrid."

„How?" I asked scared a little.

„He needs to kill a werewolf, a vampire and the doubleganger." Katherine told me.

„So he's gonna use you?" I asked Katherine.

„No. I'm a vampire. He can't use me." She said plainly.

„So he's gonna use Elena." I stated with a worried tone.

„He's not gonna use her, we're not gonna let that happen." Stefan assured me.

„Oh god. The precious Elena again." Katherine was annoyed by this.

„But how? I saw him turning."

„We'll find something." Stefan tried to smile. I saw he was worried.

After this, they told me about me. I listened Katherine, but I couldn't believe what she was telling me. It was too much for me to take in one day.

„A fairy?" I started to laugh.

„You don't believe me." Katherine stated with an odd smile.

„Of course I don't believe you. Vampires, werewolfes and witches? Fine. But Fairies?"

„Why not?" Katherine asked.

„Because.." I couldn't find any words. „It's not realistic."

„I think I need a drink." I pointed out. „Told ya." Damon stood up and gave me a glass of his whiskey.

„How do I don't remember you?"

„You were too small. When you were older I kept an eye on you from afar but you loved me." She gave me a smile.

I narrowed my eyes on her.

„I think I'm gonna go to my room. It's been too much for me." I told them and got up.

When I was in the hall Katherine called after me.

„Yasmine wait. If you need something, call me."

„I don't have your number."

„I put my number in your phone. I'll be in touch." She smirked and hugged me. Before I knew it she was gone.

* * *

><p>Katherine sped out from the house. She stopped when she felt sharp pounding in her head. She slowly turned and saw some man causing her an aneurism. After few minutes she black out.<p>

„I got her." The man told to someone on the phone.

„Thank you Maddox. You know what to do." Klaus said on the other side.

**Review please. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but I'm tryint to put this story into the serie.  
>I'll try to update soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I went up to my room. I changed into my grey sweatpants and a singlet, I put my hair into a massy bun and let some of the strands from my fringe to fall over my eyes. I laid down on my bed, the problem was, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I got up and went to my cupboard. I pulled out an easel and some piece of paper. I'm doing this since I was just a little child. When I can't fall asleep I'm drawing. Whatever is on my mind I express it on the paper. I was so catch in it that I didn't even hear a knock on my door.

„Hey I saw your lights on." The door cracked open and there was Stefan.

„Gosh! You scared me!" I breathed with my hand on my chest trying to calm down my heart beat.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to." Stefan smiled politely. „Can't sleep?" He pointed on the picture.

„Yeah. Kind of."

„It's creepy, but really good if it makes sense." He said while looking at it.  
>(<strong>Author's note<strong>: You can watch the picture on my profile. Check it out.)

„Well, thank you." I thanked him.

„Look, I know it's hard for you. You found out about this in one day and you had an accident, but you don't have to be worried that someone is going to hurt you." He tryied to soothe me.

„I know, I'm getting use to it. What's the big deal? I live with two vampires, my friend is a witch and I'm a fairy. Totally normal." I joked.

„I'm suprised. I thought you would freak out or something."

„I did, but then I realized you are not a threat to me since you're on your animal diet." I winked at him.

„Damon told you?" Stefan asked. „Who else?"

„Right." Stefan admitted.

„Tell me, are you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" I tried not to laugh.

„You have no idea how much you sounded just like Damon." Stefan said in disbelieve.

„No, I didn't!" I threw a pillow at him.

We laughed some more and talked. I forgot about tonight's events untill it came back in a way I didn't like. My head started to spin again.

„Are you ok?" Stefan asked me and I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine sped out from the house. She stopped and suddenly collapsed down on the ground. There was a man standing right behind her.<em>

_„I got her." The man told to someone on the phone._

_„Thank you Maddox. You know what to do." Klaus said on the other side._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

„Klaus has Katherine." I told him. „What?"

„I just saw it. What are we gonna do?" I asked Stefan.

„We are not going to do anything, especially not you. It's too dangerous. Katherine can handle herself."

„We can't just sit here." I exclaimed.

„Ok, we'll think about something." Stefan assured me.

„I should go to sleep."

„Sure, goodnight." Stefan got up from my bed and closed the door behind him.

I turned the lights off and crashed onto my bed. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The other day I woke up not feeling so well so I decided to take a day off. I just laid there and fell asleep again. When I woke up for the second time it was sometime after noon.<br>I cultivated myself and went down to the kitchen. I opened a fridge and took out some fruit. As I closed it the bowl with fruit flew from my hands because I shrank back because of the egoistic vampire.

„Do not do that again! Please." I bend down to clean the mess.

„No need to be so skittish." Damon leaned against the counter.

„Whatever." I muttered.

„Don't you have anything to do?" I asked him.

„Nah, I thought I would do you some company." He smirked down at me.

„How nice of you." I said ironically standing up.

„Shouldn't you be at school?"

„I didn't feel well this morning." I answered.

„Anyway I think it's better if you stayed here when Klaus has Katherine and we don't know when he'll show up."

„He doesn't know about me, so I think I'm safe." I said plainly.

„I'm sure he compelled Katherine to talk."

„Compelled?" I asked curiously. „That's a vampire ability, we can make you do whatever we want you to." He leaned closer to me. I started to feel nervous.

„Have you ever done it to me?" He tilted his head a little.

„Maybe." He said staring at me. My heart started to pound.

„Relax. I haven't compelled you because you have vervain in your system. It's a herb which is toxic for vampires. Stefan was slipping it to your food and you didn't even know it."

I didn't say anything. We stood there like that for a long time. It seemed like ages. He was leaning closer to me and I didn't back away. When we heard calling from the hallway.  
>He backed a little and looked kind of angry. I shook it off.<p>

I followed Damon behind him. There were Elena, Stefan and Bonnie behind them.

* * *

><p>„What happened?" I asked. „Klaus is in town and he's going to be at the dance." Elena explained.<p>

„Are you serious?" I asked them.

„So we're going to the dance and find him." Damon said plainly.

„Really? And how are we going to do that? We don't even know how he looks like." Stefan told Damon.

„Something tells me he's not gonna be sixteen and pimply."

„Believe me Damon, I saw him in one of my visions and he's not sixteen at all." I said.

„Too bad you're not going to the dance." Damon smirked at me.

„How's that?"

„Haven't you just said you weren't feeling well? And we don't know if Katherine already told him about you so you are not going anywhere."

„You are not telling me what I can and can't do." I spat. Damon just looked at me darkly.

„Besides, I'm the only one who knows how he looks like." I added.

„Ok, but he can be everywhere and anytime, he compelled somebody at school. This is not as safe as you guys thought huh?" Stefan asked Elena and Bonnie. There was a knock on the door.

„There you are." Damon greeted Alaric. „Sorry, I'm late." Alaric seemed a little nervous. I didn't know him for a long time but he was acting strange this time. I could feel it.

„Hey, I need you to put me as a supervision at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon mocked.

„Ok so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena spoke.

„Me, I'm the plan." Bonnie responded. „He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie was convinced she can kill Klaus. I focused on Alaric.

„That's not gonna be that easy. I mean.. He's the biggest bad-ass vampire around." Alaric protested.

„How can you be so sure?" I asked him. He just looked me up and down.

„Alaric has a point. I mean.. What if he.." Damon sped up to Bonnie but she threw him across the room. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

„Were you saying something Damon?" I called after him with giggles.

„Well I was impressed." Stefan said. Everyone was impressed except Alaric. He was more surprised than impressed.

„It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena, I know I can." Bonnie assured her.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the house was preparing for tonight. Stefan gave me some boxes with clothes from the sixties. I rommaged through it. I looked up and saw Damon in the door with a leather pants and black shirt.<p>

„Wow, you look nice." I told him.

„Is that a compliment I hear from you?" Damon said coming up to me.

„Don't get use to it."

„Have you noticed Alaric's strange behaviour today? I tried to change the subject.

„No, why."

„I don't know. I just had really odd vibe from him. Don't worry. May be I'm just paranoid." I waved it off.

„Do you need some help with picking your dress?" He looked at the boxes.

„Maybe." Damon looked at me with a mischievous smile.

„I'd say you'll feel more comfortable in this." He pointed at me. I didn't understand untill he sped with me to an arm chair. He sat me on it and bend over me.

„What are you doing?" I asked him.

„I told you. You're not coming to the dance. It's too dangerous." With that, he tied me up to the chair with handcuffs.

„You can't be serisous." I almost shouted.

„We'll be home soon." He pecked me on cheek and left.

„Damon!" I yelled into the house.

_I swear to god I will kill this man one day! _I thought.

**Guys here's a new chapter. I started to put it into the storyline. Just to warn you. Everything will not be the same. I can mix it up however I want. So don't be surprised if there's something different ok?  
>For example, they already know about the curse etc.<strong>

**Review please. Tell me parts you likes and parts you didn't like.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was so angry with him! How dare he to say me what to do. How can he just tie me up and leave? I squirmed a little and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the house and Elena began to yell at him.<p>

„What did you do with her?" She said and got up from the armchair.

„Will you please calm her down?" He looked at Stefan when he approached them.

„Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena yelled.

„Please calm down." Damon said slowly and stressed every word.

„You knew. Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, she would die, didn't you? Yasmine could help us. She would know!" Elena snapped.

„Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon said.

Elena came over to him and slapped him hard over his face. Damon glared at her.

„You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon finished.

„She cast a spell. She's alive Elena. Bonnie's ok. And I didn't want Yasmine to go because it was too risky. Klaus knows that she's here now. If he didn't know about her before, he knows about her now." Damon turned and went up the stairs with Stefan behind him.

* * *

><p>I was still sleeping but some noise woke me up. I didn't open my eyes though. The door of my room opened slowly. I stirred and opened my eyes a little. Damon was leaning over me and trying to untie me. I didn't talk. I was still mad at him.<p>

„Still not talking with me?" Damon asked me. I shook my head tiredly. He scooped me in his arms and laid me on my bed.

„Don't be so grumpy." He poked me. I turned my back to him.

„You were right about Rick." It caught my attention, anyway I stayed in my position.

„Klaus used Alaric's body and tried to kill Bonnie." With this I turned around him with worried look on my face.

„She's ok, she cast a spell on her but Elena is mad at me for not telling her." He look down at me.

„What worries me is that Klaus knows you're here and he can know what you are by now."

„I'm not afraid of him." I said after long time of silence.

„You should."

„Is Elena ok? Is Alaric ok?" I ignored his previous remark.

„Elena's a little bit shaken. Alaric is possessed by Klaus so he's not ok." With that he got up from my bed and left.

* * *

><p>Elena came to Damon's room and leaned against the door frame.<p>

„Look, Klaus had to think that she was dead. You reaction had to be real." Damon told her.

„I understand why you did what you did." Damon seemed surprised. „Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive."

„Here's to duplicity." He smirked.

„But let's get one thing straight Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." Elena told him.

„We need to kill Klaus Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it."

„We'll find another way." Elena said confidently.

„I hope so." Damon looked at her.

„Look I shouldn't have hit you." Elena began.

„Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will alway choose you." Damon told her.

Elena stayed quiet for a moment.

„What if it comes down to me and Yas?" she asked.

„What do you mean?" Damon tried to avoid eye contact with her.

„You know exactly what I mean Damon." Elena smiled at him. „You don't have to pretend with me. Don't hide your feelings towards her."

„I'm not hiding anything." He protested.

„Damon I see the way you look at her." Elena told him. „You're hurting yourself." Elena said and left the room.

Damon stood like that for awhile and he was thinking about what Elena said.

* * *

><p>I shot up on my bed hard breathing. I looked around the room and got up. I sneaked out from my room and went down the stairs to the basement where I found Elena sitting on the ground with a dagger in her hand.<p>

„Elena what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

„I'm not gonna let Bonnie die. There has to be another way." Elena told me.

„What are you doing here?" she asked me.

„I had a dream, I saw you pulling the dagger out of him." I pointed out to the guy, Elijah.

„Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked her.

„I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. Really short chapter. I will try and update by tomorrow.<br>I just wanna let you know some other different things about this story and the series.**

**1. Tyler never left and he's happy in love with Caroline.**  
><strong>2. Elijah told them about Klaus being hybrid before Yasmine came to town.<strong>

**Review please :).**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We sat in the celler waiting for Elijah to wake up. In a few minutes his body curved you could hear the bones cracking. Elena went up to him and kneeled next to him. I stood right behind her.

„Elena what's happening?" I exclaimed. „I don't know." Elena answered me trying to keep Elijah still.

„Elijah." She whispered.

„Katerina." Elijah breathed out.

„Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." Elena tried to not make so much noise. „Shhh." She shushed him.

„Oh my god." It sounded more like a whisper. It seemed like he black out.

„What are we gonna do?" I asked Elena.

„We need to get him out of here before Stefan and Damon find out."

In a matter of seconds Elijah shot up with a sound of cracking bones. He gasped for air.

„I can't.." He rasped. „I can't breath." He gasped again and fell on the ground. „What happened to me?"

„I-I" Elena was breathing fast. Elijah sped right to the wall. I ran up to him and struggled to make him steady.

„I-I can't, I can't be in this house." Elijah stuttered. Realization came over us.

„You are not invited in." We said at the same time.

„I can't be in here." He looked at us. He fell against the wall and sped out of the house. Elena and I ran after him. We found him standing outside.

„What happened." Elijah demanded.

„Shhh." I pointed to my ear meaning Damon and Stefan could hear us.

„Can we trust him?" I whispered to Elena. She looked at me, then she turned her attention to Elijah.

„We'll tell you, not here." She mouthed.

„The more important question is, can I trust you? I don't even know who you are." He looked at me.

Elena pulled out the dagger and handed it to him.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in his bedroom and looked around. Elena was nowhere to be seen. He got up and went downstairs.<p>

„Elena!" He called out and ran into Damon.

„Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked him.

„Nope." Damon frowned.

„I'll try calling her." Stefan pulled out his phone. It went to voicemail. „Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." Stefan hang up. He saw the door to the basement opened. Stefan rushed over down to the basement with Damon behind him. They walked into the cellar and saw that Elijah body was gone.

„No she didn't." Damon sneered.

„Wait, have you seen Yasmine this morning?" Damon asked.

„You think she's.." Stefan really hasn't the chance to finish it.

„Yeah, that's exactly what I think." Damon said angryly.

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car and looked over at Elijah who was drinking a blood bag.<p>

„You look better." She said.

„Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

„I'll tell you everything. But we need to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena said.

„Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah sneered.

„No demands. I'm offering you my help and in return , I want yours." Elena told him and looked at me in the backseat.

„And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked.

„The same reason why you haven't killed me. You need our help to kill Klaus and I need you, we all do." Elena said.

Elena phone began to ring. She looked at me and then she answered her phone.

„Stefan." Elena greeted him.

„Where are you? Are you ok?" Stefan asked Elena.

„Yes, I'm fine." She looked over at me. „and Yas is too." Elijah looked at me curiously.

„So Yasmine is with you. Where's Elijah?" Stefan demanded. „He's right here." Elena looked at him.

„Where? I'm on my way." Stefan said.

„Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus and god knows what he'll do to Yas." Stefan exclaimed.

„Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I would be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself and don't worry about Yas. She'll be fine." Elena tried to explain.

„You can't do this alone." Stefan said.

„It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it." Elena said and I mentioned to Elena to give me her phone. She handed me the phone.

„Stefan make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. Bye." I told him in a sing song voice and hung up.

„He's here." Elena told Elijah.

„Klaus is here?" Elijah asked.

„He's taken over Alaric's body." I explained. Elijah looked over me.

„Of course he has. One of his favourites tricks." Elijah said.

„Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You are the only one who knows him." Elena said.

„Yes, I do." Elijah said sadly.

* * *

><p>Katherine was spinning on a seat. She was evidently bored. She went to a cabinet and took a bottle of bourbon. She smiled devilishly. Katherine took one gulp when she heard someone approaching the apartment. Katherine ran closer to the door but she couldn't open it. „<em>Damned compulsion<em>" She thought. She heard the door unlock and there was no other than Damon.

„Thank god." Katherine said.

„We thought you might be dead." Damon told her.

„Unfortunately not." She looked at him.

„What are you doing here?" Katherine asked plainly. Damon showed her a small bottle with vervain.

„Is that..?" Katherine asked.

„Vervain? Your salvation." He mocked.

„It's not gonna undo anything."

„There's always a way to pre-empt another compulsion. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment till he say it's ok to leave?" Damon said and Katherine took a deep breath like she wanted to say something.

„You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says untill the end of time?" Damon mocked at her.

„No." Katherine told him.

„See?" Damon smirked. „Drink this and it will prevent any form of compulsion." Katherine went for it but Damon backed his hand.

„Give it to me." Katherine demanded.

„Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" He asked.

„I didn't think you could stand the chance against Klaus, I was looking out for myself."

„And were that get ya." He mocked at her again. She just smiled. „Here." He threw it to her.

„Be careful with that, if he finds out about it you'll never gonna get out of here." Damon looked at Katherine curiously.

„One more question. Did you say anything about Yasmine?" Katherine was silent.

„Damon.." Katherine began. „Yeah, I know." Damon said.

„You need to keep her safe." Katherine told him and with that Damon turned to leave.

„By the way, you owe me." He called after her.

* * *

><p>„Elijah, we already know about the curse, Klaus being a hybrid. You already told us before.." Elena couldn't finish it.<p>

„Before you killed me? Twice, to be exact." Elijah looked at me.

„We need your help to kill Klaus. I'm not gonna let my friends die for me." She said confidently.

„Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He said handing Elena her phone.

„Stefan?" She answered. „What's wrong? No, no, no , no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elijah and me.

„Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena explained.

„I'm afraid it wasn't of today's arrangement." Elijah said sternly.

„Elena go, I'll stay." I looked at Elijah.

„I'll be right back. You have my word." Elena took off.

„We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Elijah. You must be the long-time friend of Elena. Yasmine is it?" He asked politely.

„Yasmine Sulliven." I smiled.

„Sulliven? I heard about your family." He told me and locked me in the eye.

„If you mean fairies, I know about that." I started to walk.

„Have your powers already showed up?" Elijah asked me.

„Powers?" I asked blankly.

„Every fairy is special, not just with your blood but you've got some powers too."

„Like?" I asked.

„When you feel endangered or when you are frightened it will activate by itself." Elijah smiled at me.

„I don't know anything about it. I just keep having visions and dreams. That's all." I told him but before I knew it he had a strong hold over my neck and tried to sped with me to the nearest tree.  
>I don't know were or how did it show up. All I saw was Elijah flying across the yard. I didn't know how I did that.<p>

„Visions are useful but these powers are more useful." He got up and came closer to me.

„I-I don't.." I tried to say something.

„You felt threatened, your powers are activated." Elijah smiled down at me.

„Umm, thank you? I think." I really didn't know what to say.

„Yasmine I mean no harm to you but you need to stay away from my brother as far as possible." He said with serious look on his face.

„They are my friends. I'm not gonna hide and sit somewhere while they are fighting." I protested.

„I can't stay away." We started to walk again.

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside when Elena came through the Lockwood's door.<p>

„Welcome back." Elijah greeted Elena.

„Tell me, how do we kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

„He's hybrid. When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah explained.

„What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I frowned.

„There's one way to kill any supernatural species. At the hands of the severants of nature themselfs." Elijah said.

„A witch, if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena told him.

„The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus." Elijah explained.

„What if we told you we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" I said.

„Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said. „I found a way how to save the life of the doppelganger." Elijah told us.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on sofa when Stefan walked in. Damon looked at him and saw his face.<p>

„Don't start with me, Stefan. Not now." Damon told him.

„You know, I'm watching you all day and a noticed one thing. You fell for Yas didn't you?" Stefan asked him.

„I don't know what you're talking about." Damon got up and wanted to leave but Stefan blocked his way.

„Get out of my way Stefan." Damon sneered. „I don't need to express my feelings."

„If you hurt her in any way I swear.." Stefan threatened to Damon.

„You what Stefan? What are you gonna do?" Damon demanded.

„Guys?" I called into the house. Stefan and Damon turned to face me. Elijah and Elena appeared behind me.

„You invited him in?" Damon glared at us.

„We renewed the terms of our deal." Elena told him.

„Really?" Damon looked at me.

„The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah expained.

„What?" Damon snapped.

„An apolagy." Elijah said plainly.

„A what?" Damon asked with wide eyes.

„Damon just apologize to Elijah and don't act like a small child." I crossed my arms. Damon glared at me.

„I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was just protecting Elena. I will alway protect Elena." Stefan apologized.

„I understand." Elijah said.

„The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way." Elena looked at Damon.

„Is that true?" Damon asked.

„It is." Elijah said simply.

Damon looked at me and Elena. „And you are trusting him?"

„I am." Elena told him.

„Then you can all go to hell." Damon snapped and went up the stairs.

„He's angry with me right now but he'll come around." Stefan said.

„Perhabs." Elijah replied.

Elijah turned his attention to me. „Yasmine do you remember what I taught you? Don't forget it. You'll be powerful one day." He gave me a smile. I just nodded.

„Thank you Elijah."

* * *

><p>I was about to go to my room when I saw Damon's door opened a little.<p>

„Damon?" I peeked in.

„Leave." He snapped at me.

„NO!" I almost yelled. „I'm not leaving before you tell me why you are so mad." I sounded more calm this time. Damon was quiet. I took a step towards him but he pinned me against the wall.

„I'm mad because you go and put your life in danger." He huffed.

„That's a bullshit." I snapped. I tried to get out from his grip.

„Don't pretend like you care." I waited for his reaction. But his reaction caught me aback. His lips crushed on mine. He pinned my hands beside my head and he pressed his body more harder against mine. Suddenly he broke the kiss and locked me in the eye.

„I do, I care about you." Damon breathed these words and I kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck so he could deepen the kiss. Damon moved to my neck and I let out soft moans. I found myself to slowly unbotton his shirt. I finished unbottoning his shirt when he looked at me and grinned. I moved my hands up his bare chest. I felt Damon's hands moving under my shirt so he helped me to pull my shirt over my head leaving me in my black bra. He smirked at me and the next thing I knew I was on the bed with Damon on top of me attacking my lips. Damon broke the kiss and looked down at me.

„Are you sure?" He asked me.

„I am." With that my lips crushed against his again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up into a bright day. I glanced at my side and saw Damon sleeping peacefully. I caressed his cheek and looked at the ceiling again. I started to think about how my life has changed for these last month and what happened last night. At this thought I slightly blushed. A realization came over me. The full moon, the sacrifice is tonight. I wrapped the sheets around my body and slowly got up from bed. I didn't want to wake up Damon. I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I came back with a towel wrapped around me and one in my hands trying to dry up my hair. I went closer to bed to see Damon still sleeping. I wanted to sit on the edge of the bed but Damon opened his eyes and pulled me on him.

„Good morning." I grinned at him and kissed him. In a matter of second we switched our positions so he was on top of me.

„Good morning." He was smiling at me.

„How long have you been awake?" I asked him still lying under him.

„A few minutes, listening all the craps they're talking about downstairs." Damon told me.

„But I don't want to talk about this now." He said in a sing song voice.

„Yeah?" I asked smiling. „How's that?"

„Because I have a better things to do here." He smirked and kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p>„Why can't we stay in bed all day?" Damon pouted and came from behind me.<p>

„I'd love to but we have some things to care of, remember?" I said while zipping up my jeans.

Damon pretended to bite me. I turned around so I could face him.

„Damon I'm serious."

„I know but can't I just enjoy your presence?" Damon gave me a naughty smile. He started to back with me towards the bed.

„No, no, no, no, noo! I know what you're doing." I laughed as he laid me down and started to plant kisses on my neck.

„Is it working?" He asked. „Yes." I switched our positions so I was on top of him.

„But we really need to get up and help them." I kissed him for the last time then I pulled away from him and went up to the door.

„Buzzkill!" He called after me.

* * *

><p>I came back to his room and he was already dressed.<p>

„I'm going to see Caroline. She texted me that Tyler's mom is in hospital. I'll be back soon." I told him.

„Carol?" Damon asked.

„Yep. I'm gonna just check on her and Tyler if they are ok." I pecked him on cheek.

„I don't like this guy." He huffed.

„Is it a jealousy that I hear?" I laughed. „I don't do jealous." Damon protested.

„Right." I mocked. „I need to go." I kissed him again. „Damon just don't do anything stupid, please." I told him before I left the room.

* * *

><p>I walked into the hospital and went on the reception. They told me where Mrs. Lockwood were.<br>Outside of her room was Tyler.

„Heey, how is she doing?" I hugged him.

„She's just a little bruised otherwise she's fine." Tyler explained.

„And you? How are you doing?" I asked him.

„I'm fine. Tonight is a full moon so I have to go soon and lock myself."

„You're going to be fine." I smiled at him. „Where's Caroline?" I asked him. „She told me we would meet here."

„She went for some food." Tyler said.

„Ow, I forgot how she's solicitous." I smiled.

„Yasmine! You came." Caroline called and hugged me with her full hands of food.

„Yeah. But I need to go back soon. I just wanted to check on you guys."

„We need to get going too." She looked over at Tyler.

„Ok guys. I need to get going. Be careful!" I hugged them and left.

„I'm just gonna say goodbye to my mom so we can go ok?" Tyler told to Caroline.

„I'm gonna wait you outside ok?"

Caroline walked out from the hospital when she felt a sharp pain. In a matter of seconds she blacked out. Tyler came a few minutes after her but he couldn't find her anywhere.

„Caroline!" Tyler called her name. A man came from behind him using his powers to cause him an aneurysm.

„Let's go." Greta told him, so they grabbed Caroline and Tyler and left.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door, threw my keys on table and headed to living room.<p>

„She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire is a very long time." I heard Elijah say.

„Hello Ms. Yasmine." Elijah gave me a smile.

„Elijah." I greeted him. I looked over at Damon who had his back turned to me. In the meantime Elijah left us.

„Damon what happened?" I asked him when I saw his bloody face.

„Remember when you told me not to do anything stupid?" Damon asked me.

„Oh no, what did you do?"

„I fed Elena with my blood." He replied.

„You what?" I exclaimed.

„You heard me. They wanted to use some elixir and they didn't even know if it's gonna work. Now we know she'll come back."

„As a vampire." I said angrily. „Where is she?"

„Stefan took her somewhere so they could spend some time together."

„Great. Just great Damon."

„What was I suppose to do?" Damon excaimed.

„I don't know. We all are worried about tonight's events but this? This was just plain stupid."

I went up the stairs and in the hall I met with Alaric.

„Klaus?" I whispered. I won't lie, I was scared.

„No, calm down. I'm Alaric. He let me go. Klaus let me go." He started to approach me so I used my powers and threw him across the hall. Damon was beside me in an instinct and Jenna came from one of those rooms.

„What happened?" Damon asked.

„Damon could you tell her I'm not Klaus?" Alaric sad while getting up.

„So it's true. I'm sorry Alaric." I smiled awkwardly.

„Wait how did you..?" Damon asked me.

„Elijah showed me some of my powers."

„Huh" It was the only reply I got from him. „Damon don't start with this again." I said sternly.

Alaric and Damon left to the Grill and I stayed with Jenna.

* * *

><p>„Bourbon." The bartender handed him the drink<p>

„I'll have the same." Alaric took a sit next to Damon.

„I screwed it up." Damon said.

„Yeah. Yeah you did." Alaric replied.

„Gentelmen? Why so glum?" The both glanced at the man who spoke to them.

„Ugh, Klaus I presume." Damon stated.

„In a flesh. Thanks for the loaner mate." He told Alaric.

„Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

„I'm told that you and your brother fancy my doubleganger. Just thought I would remind you not to do anything you would regret." Klaus smiled.

Damon laughed. „Thanks for the advice."

„I don't suppose I could talk you in to a postpone by any chance huh?"

„You are kidding. He's kidding right?" He asked Alaric.

„No, not really." Alaric replied.

„I mean come on what's one month?" Damon asked.

„Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow. Don't screw it up." Klaus said.

He was about to leave when he stopped.

„Oh, by the way. If your pretty fairy will want to come by and say hi, I will gladly take care of her." Klaus smirked and sped out from Mystic Grill.

Damon sat back in his seat. „That was fun."

„You're going to screw it up, are you?" Alaric asked him.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, they might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn Elena into a vampire?" Damon looked at Alaric.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead" Alaric replied.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon" Damon replied.

"But you'll still be dead" Alaric said.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>I was about to call Damon and apologize but I suddenly felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and saw Caroline and Tyler tied up in the tomb. I opened my eyes quickly.<p>

„Oh my god." I breathed. I ran downstairs and bumped into Jenna.

„Jenna I need to go. Don't leave the house ok? You're safe here. Alaric will be here soon." I said as fast as possible and ran out.

I dialed Damon's number. He picked it up immediately.

„Yasmine I can't talk right now."

„No, Damon listen to me. Klaus has Caroline and Tyler. We need to rescue them."

„I know, I'm going right there. How'd you know?" Damon asked me curiously.

„Vision." I said plainly. „I'm near the tomb. I'll meet you there." I told him.

„No, you are not..." I hung up.

I saw the ruins of the church when someone grabbed me from behind.

„You must be the fairy." The man looked me up and down.

„Are you here to rescue your friends?" He mocked.

„Actually, I am." I smirked and threw him away. I wanted to run down into the tomb but he pinned me with his powers against a tree. Damon appeared from nowhere and broke his neck.

„Do not touch her." Damon sneered at him then he looked at me.

„You ok?" He asked me. „I am."

„Will you ever do what you're told?"

„I don't think so." I replied. „Let's go. We need to help them." Damon just rolled his eyes and followed me.

**Guys other chapter is here after a long time. Sorry for that but I'm really busy with school. I will try and update some new chapters this week maybe one tomorrow. (No promises) So review please :)..**

**By the way! We finally saw the finale episode. How did you liked it guys?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Caroline and Tyler sat right opposite each other when Damon broke the stone wall.

„Damon?" Caroline asked when she saw him. I followed him right behind him.

„Yasmine!" This time she said it with more enthusiasm.

„Your boyfriend outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets." Damon bend down to untie Caroline. „You have some explaining to do."

„What?" I asked in disbelieve.

„What? Matt?" Caroline asked. „Matt knows about you?" Tyler exclaimed.

„No! I.." Caroline began. „Shhh." Damon shushed her.

„Tomorrow's problem. Let's get you out of here." Damon told Caroline while freeing her. He helped her to stand up.

„Wait Damon, no! I'm not leaving without him." Caroline pointed to Tyler.

Damon heaved a sigh and glanced at Tyler. „It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

„I need to get to my family cellar. I can lock myself up." Tyler explained. „I'll help." Caroline said.

Damon kneeled next to Tyler and untied him. „Don't make me regret this."

„Ok we need to get going." I told them.

* * *

><p>It was already dark outhere. Caroline and Tyler were a step ahead of us.<p>

„Why didn't you tell me about Matt? Where did you meet him?" I asked him.

„There wasn't time. On my way here."

„You didn't do anything to him, did you?" I asked hopefully but then I heard Caroline.

„Hey, Matt!" Caroline rushed over to him. „Damon!" I exclaimed.

„What he tried to attack me." Damon defended himself.

„Did you hit him?" Caroline asked Damon.

„Did you already forget the part with the gun and wooden bullets?"

Tyler's transformation has already started. „Tyler?"

„It's starting." Damon stated.

„Oww grab him and let's go." Damon pointed to Matt.

„Come on." Caroline said.

We walked through the woods when Tyler began to groan in pain.

„What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

„He better not wolf out on us." Damon said as his phone went off. He picked it up.

„Bad time, little bro."

„What the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

„Saving the day. I figured you would understand. Just tell Elena tu stay put." Damon told him.

„She's already gone, Damon."

„What?" Damon frowned.

„Klaus came, he took her. Where's Yasmine? He was asking about her." Stefan explained.

„She's with me. I'll take care of it." Damon hung up the phone.

Tyler cried out in pain.

„Tyler!" Matt cried out.

„I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here!" Tyler growled.

„Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline told him. „We still have time." I kneeled beside him.

„Go! It's happening faster." Tyler groaned.

„Tyler it's ok." Caroline said.

Tyler's eyes turned golden. He growled, pushed me aside and rushed over to Caroline. Damon jumped in front of her causing Tyler to knock him down. Damon tried to push him off but in the process Tyler bit his arm. Damon got up and looked at Caroline and me.

„Damon.." Caroline began.

„I'm fine." Damon said quickly.

„Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

„Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't.. Use these." Damon said handing Caroline wooden bullets.

„Damon are you sure you're ok?" I came closer to him.

„I'm fine." Damon assured me. „Go with them. I'll buy you a couple seconds." He told me.

„Be careful." I told him and gave him a quick kiss before he ran off into the wood.

* * *

><p>"Where is Maddox? He should be back by now" Klaus asked Katherine.<p>

"I don't know" Katherine answered him

Klaus sat down and opened up his laptop.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked.

"I sent her off with Greta" he said looking at the screen. He was watching Jules transition into a werewolf.

"It's almost time" Klaus smirked.

The door of the apartment flew open and Klaus and Katherine looked at the door.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in"

"I've come to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" Damon walked in.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus frowned.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch" Damon replied.

Klaus got up and walked towards Damon."Excuse me?" Klaus demanded.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me" Damon said.

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus said.

Katherine got up and left.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl and the precious fairy. I still hope she will make her appearance may I add. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a fifty fifty guess on who" Klaus said and showed his cell phone to Damon.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus threw the cell phone to Damon.

"Jules" Damon smiled a little.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch" Klaus smiled.

"Back-up vampire" Damon looked at him.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Me, Caroline and Matt ran through the wood running from Tyler and trying to get him into the cellar.<p>

„Come on, down here." Caroline spoke.

I helped her to open the door and close it behind us.

„Does it gonna hold?" Matt asked.

„No." Caroline replied.

„Help me with the gate." Caroline said. „Help me with the gate." She repeated it.

We closed the gate and used some chains. Matt was ready to use the gun when Tyler rushed into the cellar.

„Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline." Caroline tried to talk to him.

„Caroline, I don't this is gonna work." I told her.

„Tyler?" She spoke again with that he attacked us.

* * *

><p>Katherine fed Damon with some blood bags and slapped him over his face so he would wake up.<p>

"Hey, Damon. Hey, Damon!" Katherine said.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon groaned.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry, I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." Katherine told him.

"Ahh Do what?" Damon asked.

" Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." Katherine explained.

"Who did you call? Who did you call, Katherine?" Damon demanded.

* * *

><p>Elena and Greta walked through the forest. Both of them were silence.<p>

„Where are we going?" Elena suddenly asked.

„This way." Greta pointed out.

„You are Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

„Well they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta said.

Elena tripped on a rock. „God, I can't see anything!"

From nowhere a fire appeared everywhere around them. Elena spotted someone lying on the ground. She rushed over to the body. It was Jenna.

„Jenna! Jenna, Jenna. Hey, hey, Jenna!" Elena yelled trying to find a pulse.

„Oh my god, Jenna. No!" She looked up at Greta. „He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." Elena cried out.

Jenna opened her eyes and gasped for air.

„She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the kitchen with Katherine. „He should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"<p>

„He couldn't. Damon he said were as good as dead." Katherine looked at him.

„What does that even mean?" Damon asked and frowned.

„What does that mean?" Katherine asked while looking at the werewolf bite.

„What is this, Damon?"

„It's a werewolf bite." He stated.

* * *

><p>„Caroline let me help!" Matt offered.<p>

„Get back! I got it!" Caroline told him. Tyler was still attacking the gate.

„I don't think the gate will hold it anymore!" I spoke.

„Tyler please!" Caroline screamed. Matt suddenly shot him.

„Matt!" I yelled!

„Matt no! No! It's Tyler." She yelled. „He's trying to kill us!" Matt exclaimed.

„Wait!" Caroline said. She looked over at Tyler.

„He's wounded." Caroline stated.

„Caroline stay back!" Matt told her. „We can go around him" She stated.

„Yeah, I agree." I agreed with her.

„Are you nuts?" Matt asked us. Caroline started to unchain the gate.

„If he wakes up I can use my powers. Matt, just stay close to Caroline ok?" I said.

„You are not gonna shoot him again, ok?" Caroline warned him.

„Matt take my hand."

„I got it." He said.

„Matt, take my hand. You too Yas." Caroline demanded. We did what she said and she rushed with us out of the cellar.

„Guys you go to the Lockwoods and wait for Tyler. I need to go find the others." I told them.

„You're sure? You can't go by yourself." Caroline didn't like the idea.

„I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Hurry before he will come after you again." Caroline hugged me. „Be careful!" Then she sped away with Matt.

I started to run towards the old witches house or whatever they called it. I dialed Damon's number but before I could say anything somebody grabbed me from behind. I spun around to face the person who had a strong hold on me.

„We finally meet. Don't we?" He smirked at me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hello guys! First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating lately. I was one week away and I had a lot of exams. So I will try to update more often now! I miss this story and your reviews :).**

* * *

><p><em>I started to run towards the old witches house or whatever they called it. I dialed Damon's number but before I could say anything somebody grabbed me from behind. I spun around to face the person who had a strong hold on me.<em>

„_We finally meet. Don't we?" He smirked at me._

* * *

><p>„Klaus." I barely whispered.<p>

„You've heard about me. Fantastic." Klaus smirked down at me. „Really nice to meet you in person but you need to do a little donation and we are out of time a little." Klaus explained, grabbed me and sped with me through the wood. We stopped. I looked around and saw fire, three circles where was Elena, some woman and Jenna.

„Hello my lovelies. Are we ready?" Klaus asked.

„Jenna?" I said surprised.

„Wait. Donation? What were you talking about back there?" I asked Klaus.

He smiled at me. „I'm sure you know your blood is one of the most powerful ingredients for spells."

„There's no way I'm giving you my blood!" I spat at him.

„I didn't say I would ask you." He winked and pushed me towards something what looked like an altar. There was also a woman. His which, I presume.

„Now it's gonna hurt a little." Klaus caressed my cheek. „Klaus! Leave her alone!" I heard Elena scream.

Klaus took my hand and cut it open. I winced a little. My blood started to run down into a bowl.

„Rot in hell Klaus!" and with all my strength I had I punched him in the face.

Klaus seemed angry but then his expression changed into an amused smile.

„I've already been there my dear." He replied. Before I knew it he hit me hard. I fell down near the altar. I tried to stand up but everything went black.

„Well, who's next?" Klaus looked away from me to the three women in front of him.

* * *

><p>I struggled to open my eyes. I heard a voice. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still at the sacrifice. I looked around and saw Elena sitting in her circle crying, Stefan lying on the ground and dead body on the alart.<p>

„Jenna." I cried out.

„I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered towards Elena.

„Shhh." Elena shushed him. „Kill him." She mouthed.

„It's time." Klaus said. He offered his hand to Elena but she walked past him.

„Elena no!" I groaned. She just looked at me a with her eyes full of tears.

Klaus took Elena's face in his hands. „Thank you, Elena."

„Go to hell!"

Klaus pulled her hair away to reveal her neck so he could bite her.

„No!" I heard Stefan. I watched the scene in front of me. I hated myself because I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Suddenly Elena's body was on the ground.

„I can feel it." Klaus said. „It's happening." He started to transform.

I screamed on the top of my lungs. „Noooo!" I got up and a bright light flew from my hands. I could see Klaus on the other side of the field.

„Don't you dare!" Greta yelled and with her powers she pushed me towards the wood and I hit my head.

Damon came behind her and broke her neck. He glanced at me. He was by my side in a second.

„What are you doing here? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Damon asked me concerned.

„Yeah I-I'm fine." I said rubbing my head. „Go help Elena. Get her out of here." I told him while getting up.

„I'm not leaving without you."

„I'll be fine. Elijah's here." I pointed out. „I just wanna see Klaus dead." I locked him in the eye. „Go."

Damon glanced at me for the last time. Then he scooped Elena in his arms and kneeled by Stefan's side.

„Elena." Stefan said. Damon pulled out the piece of a stake that Stefan had in his back.

„I need you to get her out of here!" Stefan told Damon.

„What about you?"

„I'm not leaving until he's dead. GO!" Damon took Elena in his arms again and sped with her away.

* * *

><p>I joined Bonnie by her side. Stefan came a minute after me.<p>

„Elijah?" Klaus said.

„Hello brother." Elijah drove his arm into Klaus's chest. Klaus gasped for air.

„In a name of our family, Niklaus.."

„I didn't bury them in the sea." Klaus interrupted him.

„What?" Elijah asked.

„Their bodies are safe. If you kill me you'll never find them."

„Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan said.

„Elijah, I can lead you to them." Klaus tried to convince him. „I give you my word, brother."

„Do it and I'll take both of you out." Bonnie assured him.

„You'll die!"

„I'll help her! I know my powers now!" I added.

Elijah looked back at his brother then back at us. „I'm sorry."

„No! No!" Bonnie, Stefan and I screamed but it was useless. Elijah grabbed his brother and sped away with him.

„What are we gonna do?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>It was already daylight out there when I got into the Boarding House. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I opened my eyes just to see the blue once I wanted to see the most right now.<p>

„Oh my god!" I breathed and threw my arms around his neck.

„Hey, it's over now. It's ok. Elena's fine, she's human. John sacrificed his life for hers" He soothed me and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

„No, it's not ok!" I cried in his embrace. „Jenna's dead, John's dead, Elijah betrayed us, Klaus is god knows where and you? You're bitten by a werewolf!" I sobbed.

„What?"

„Don't play dumb!" I rolled his sleeve up and saw what I didn't want to see.

I broke into tears. „I-It's too much! I c-can take it!" I sobbed. „I can't lose you too." I closed my eyes, looked down and let the tears to fall down.

„Hey, look at me." Damon cupped my face.

„Look at me." I did as he said.

„Breath, ok? Just breath." I nodded. He wiped the tears away from my face.

„I love you." Damon told me. „ I love you too." Then he kissed me.

„You need to get some sleep." Damon said softly.

„But.." I started. „No buts!" He came from behind me, kissed me on the cheek and pushed me towards the stairs.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I opened the door to Damon's room. I stopped in the middle of the room and inhaled.

„What are we gonna do with their bodies?" I whispered.

Damon hugged me from behind. „We'll bury them this afternoon." I nodded.

„Take at least a nap." Damon murmured.

„I-I can't." I protested. „I need to do something. Anything." He turned me around so I would face him. He cupped my face.

„Ehmm, I-I'm gonna take a shower, ok?" I rushed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

* * *

><p>I was a mess. I took off my clothes and entered the shower. Hot water started to run down on my skin. I closed my eyes. I need to get a grip on myself. I can't let people that I love to see me like this. I need to stay strong for them. They need me, my friends need me, Elena needs me, Damon needs me.<br>I started to sob. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I sat there thinking about things. Things that happened since I've come to Mystic Falls and what might will happen next.

I sat there like this for a few next minutes untill I heard a knock on the door.

„Yas, you're in there for ages. Are you ok?" I heard Damon say.

I pulled a towel around me. „Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at myself for the last time in the mirror. My cheeks were red from the steam in the shower.

I came out from bathroom. „I'm fine." I looked up at him.

„You don't seem fine to me." He followed me into the room.

„But I am." I turned around to face him. „It's a lot to process." I explained.

„Are you hungry? I can.." Damon asked me. „No, I'm not hungry." I tried to create a smile but I failed miserable. Damon noticed it.

„I mean.. I must pick up Caroline and then we'll head to Elena's. We'll meet there, ok?" I kissed him and turned to my wardrobe. I pulled out black dress with a lace on it. ( DRESS : ** . **)

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair were straight, my fringe was tightly above my eyes. I was all in black.

Damon appeared behind me, leaning against the door frame. He looked amazing in the black suit. He looked.. Healthy. I forced the thought away, he'll be fine.

„You look nice." I smiled at him. „You too." Damon approached me and hugged me. Tears started to builed in my eyes. „I need to go. Caroline's waiting." I pulled away from him and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>„We all set?" Stefan asked Damon. They were waiting at Elena's in the living room for John's and Jenna's funeral.<p>

„Yeah, plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked.

„She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Stefan replied. „How's Yasmine?"

„She's.." He tried to find the right words. „She's a mess. She's in shock, it was too much for her. This, everything." Damon explained.

* * *

><p>I pulled at Caroline's house. I knocked on her door and she opened it in a second.<p>

„Hey." I smiled at her sadly and we hugged.

„Hey, I thought we were supposed to meet on the cemetery." Caroline looked confused.

„We were. I need to talk to you about something." I told her.

„Yeah, of course. Come on in."

Caroline and I sat in her living room. I took a deep breath.

„I know it's totally inappropriate situation to talk about it. I need to tell someone about this. I know I have to stay strong for all of you. Especially now. But I don't know how long I can hold it. I feel like breaking down any minute." I glanced at my hands.

„Yas, what's wrong? You're starting to scary me." Caroline asked.

„I love Damon." I looked up at her.

„Yas.." Caroline seemed surprised by this. „I-I don't know wh.." She stuttered.

„Did you..? You know.." Caroline asked. I nodded. „Yes, we did." I flushed.

„But that's not the problem." I glanced down again. „Was he rough to you? If so, I swear I'll.." I interrupted her. „No, no, not at all. I wanna talk about something else."

„Tyler bit him." I murmured.

„What?" Caroline breathed. „I don't know what to do." I sobbed.

„Ohh sweetie." Caroline soothed me. „I can't lose him." I sobbed some more and Caroline hugged me.

„Shhh, we'll find something, ok? It's gonna be ok."

* * *

><p>Me, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy stood at the cemetery looking at the graves. Elena held four roses. She paced two of the roses on a set of the graves. She got up and walked over to her parent's grave and placed the other two roses down on their graves.<br>Alaric put one rose on Jenna's grave. The look on his face was too sad for me to look at.

Elena walked back to us. I glanced at Damon who was watching me. He smiled at me and walked away. Stefan followed him.

I looked at my side and saw Caroline watching them with me.

„We'll find a way to save him. I don't wanna see my friends suffer anymore." I gave her a smile and one tear fell down my cheek.

„Thank you, Caroline."

„What are friends for?" Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>„We're going to head back to the house." Stefan said to Damon.<p>

„I think I'll skip the coffee and cakes." Damon said staring into the distance.

„Damon, she needs us right now. All of us." Stefan explained. „Yas needs you." He added.

„And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all powerful wolf-vamp and his two faced older brother?" Damon asked.

„I have no idea." Stefan said.

„You need to get an idea, fast."

„We will, I'm not gonna let Elena or even Yas lose anybody else." Stefan told Damon.

„I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said.

Stefan frowned. „What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his bite.

„Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really but there it is." Damon explained.

„We'll find something. A cure." Stefan said.

„There's no cure, Stefan." Damon sighed.

„We kept Elena humen, right? We found a way when there was no way. Hey, I will do this!" Stefan looked at him.

„You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn. Yasmine already knows about and she's not handling it well." Damon explained.

Damon pat Stefan on his arm. He turned and left. Stefan watched his brother walk away when I appeared by his side.

„I thought you left." He didn't look at me, he still watched the place where Damon went.

„I came back. We'll find a cure. We have to."

Stefan and I looked at each other. „Yeah."

**Sorry guys once more. I won't do any promises about updates because this week I have so many exams and I'm not gonna be home whole weekend and I'm coming back on Monday.  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Too short, again.<br>Anyway I hope you like the friendship of Caroline and Yas, because I love it. In the next episode we'll see some Caroline, Stefan and Yas working on finding the cure.  
>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>


End file.
